


my old familiar friend comes and lies down next to me

by klainelynch



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Takes Care of Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainelynch/pseuds/klainelynch
Summary: Today was a bad day. Crowley hadn’t had many of them since the ‘end of the world,’ but he was having one today.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	my old familiar friend comes and lies down next to me

Today was a bad day. Crowley hadn’t had many of them since the ‘end of the world,’ but he was having one today. It had just gotten to him—all of the things that could have gone wrong, that could still go wrong. He couldn’t get out of the loop. He kept spiraling around and around and every time he tried to focus on something else, his stomach started hurting again and he remembered what he was trying to forget.

_He left without you._

_You weren’t enough._

_You’re never going to be enough._

_They’re going to find you._

_They’re going to figure you out._

_Even if—_ if _—you stay together, you won’t be able to beat them again._

_Just give up._

_Give up._

_Give up._

_Give up._

A warm hand at his shoulder, accompanied by a soft, “Crowley?” made him jump. He hadn’t even heard Aziraphale enter his flat, let alone his bedroom. Seeing his angel there jogged his memory: “We were supposed to get lunch today—oh angel, I’m so—” and there were the tears. Always, at the most inconvenient times, leaving Crowley feeling like a damn fool, crying in his covers in the middle of the day over forgetting a tiny thing. He hated himself in that moment. He knew Aziraphale wouldn’t hate him for this; that knowledge made Crowley’s breathing go even more out of control.

“In...out...in...out,” Aziraphale said. “I got worried when you didn’t respond to my text message, dear. That’s all—nothing more.”

Crowley hiccuped. “I know. That’s what makes me feel so stupid.” He pulled the sheets over his head and wished that he could just stop. Stop crying, stop ruining his life, just stop being.

A beat, and then he felt the covers lift. He turned around to look, but Aziraphale was already shushing him and wrapping his arms around Crowley. Who promptly felt his breathing go haywire as the tears started back up.

“It’s okay, my love,” Aziraphale murmured into Crowley’s hair. “I’m here. You don’t have to apologize for how you feel. Just feel it, and me here with you.”

So he did. He felt the pit in his stomach, and the tears stinging his eyes, and the warmth of Aziraphale’s arms around his torso and legs tangling with his own, and Crowley allowed himself to just exist in the world. It was still a bad day. Aziraphale’s presence didn’t make it a good one. But he didn’t have to face this alone, and today, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> What's funny is I wrote this after having an anxiety attack at work and it helped me work through that, but now I don't even remember what I was so upset over. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but it's certainly a thing.   
> Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [klainelynch](https://klainelynch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
